Human Influences
by Burned Toast
Summary: Summery inside! In short it's currently a slight Sess&Rin fic with I&Kag and Mir&San relationships as well. Sesshomaru turns human blah... Blah... Blah... I can't review.
1. Quarter Moons come with peltings

Hey! This is my first fanfic so it will probly suck. But then again, you never know if you don't read it. Sorry for the shortness but I was running out of ideas for it right now. Summery below.

As it turns out, InuTasho's great grandfather was a Human, which means the so called pure youkai Sesshomaru's blood is also tarnished. So, on the last quarter moon Sesshomaru (not knowingly of course) transforms into a human. It also just so happens that Inuyasha along with a number of other enemies are planning to attack. Once Inuyasha and the gang find out, will they help keep Sesshomaru's new found weakness a secret as he did for Inuyasha all these years?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a particularly dry trail, Sesshomaru, the toad youkai Jaken and a human girl named Rin, walked. Well only Sesshomaru and Jaken walked, Rin was riding on Ah-Un, a two headed green dragon. It was nearing night and Sesshomaru, who had been felling some what weak all day opted to stop. Both his traveling companions agreed, even Ah-Un nodded.

"You two start a fire, I'll be back in a about an hour." Sesshomaru said as Jaken and Rin collapsed onto the ground, with a small thud.

"Ok!" Rin exlaimed cheerfully as she grabbed the toad youkai's brown calor and draged started to drag him. "Come on Master Jaken, lets go get fire wood!" She started to run; as they made their way into the wooded area Sesshomaru watched until they were out of his sight. He turned in the opposite direction and walked until he too disapired.

Sesshomaru had the animal in his sights he grasped the handle of the Tokijin and swung it out. He was still a good twenty feet from whatever it was, so the normal sword would have only sliced the air in front on it. But the Tokijin sent out a light that seemed to cut the creature right in half. Sesshomaru started towards the animal but he collapsed after only a few steps. Perhaps the weakness he was feeling before ment something, he looked down at his claws as they started to shrink into normal human sharpness and size. (if you've ever watched the show. You know whats going to happen next.) His slightly bluish tinted silver hair that usually shimmered in the moonlight now turned jet black, his ears and fangs also reduced to human status. (He's going to keep the markings, because I think he would look even wierder and unexplainable without them. And there wouldn't be any Sesshy like fetures.) What was happening to him? In a state of shock at the sudden loss of his powers, he almost forgot what he came for. The food. Sesshomaru looked at the dead wolf and...erm...just imagine him getting it and staggering back to Rin and Jaken.

"And that Rin is how Sesshomaru-sama defeated the Yoku---" Jaken's story was interrupted by the returning of their master. Jaken glanced at Sesshomaru, and his lords aperance made the small demon double take. "Master! What happened to you!" Jaken asked in amazement and fear before he fainted. Rin simply stared. Her mouth almost touching the dusty ground beneath her. "Se...Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked to make sure it wasn't some diguise gone wrong. When he didn't reply, Rin picked up the rock nearest her and chucked it at him hoping to get rid of the demon imposter. Poor Sesshomaru who was weighed down by the dead animal took the rock to the head.

'If he didn't doge it, it shurly wasn't lord Sesshomaru.' she thought as she picked up several other rocks within her arms length and continued to pelt him. Sesshomaru, who was now getting dizzy do to all the rocks hitting him in the head, fell over. Once Rin relized what she had done she walked over to him cautiously. She heard Jaken awaken behind her.

"Wow I had the weirdest hallucination!" He exclaimed blowing the whole thing off. He looked over to were Rin was previously sitting and noticed she was gone after the mass of thin air didn't reply. He looked around for her until his eyes fell upon Rin aproching Sesshomaru's limp figure.

"Rin! What have you done!" Jaken scolded at the fact that Rin had just pelted Sesshomaru with rocks. And some of them were fairly heavy mind you.

"I thought it wasn't him! He didn't move when I though the first rock like Sesshomaru-sama would have done! He just stood their so Rin thought it was an imposter and Rin through more rocks at him!" She cryed once she really looked at him, Rin collapsed next to Sesshomaru and sobbed.

"You FOOL!" Jaken continued to scold, but once he noticed that Sesshomaru still had the black hair he fainted again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it! Pleasereview so I know weather or not to go on with the story, and what I need to improve on. Thanks again for reading! 3


	2. Inuyasha's discovery and roots

Ok! Chapter 2, it's again vary short because I need to contimplate how to get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sitting down to talk without Inuyasha loping Sesshy's head off. But I want to say Thank you vary much to the reviewers! Please keep reading!

Ardaiilline-Christopher-Goshawn-Rockethen: Thanks!

Bunnywitharing: Wow thanks! That really makes me feel better! I'll be sure to read some of your storys really soon!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha and the gang walked along the same path previously traveled by Sesshomaru, Rin, & Jaken looking for some sign of Inuyasha's older brother. Inuyasha, who had been following Sesshomaru's sent, was now lost.

"Damn it! Where'd he go!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. Kagome, who had been riding on Kirara along with Sango, jumped off the large demon cat and meant the ground with a thud. She stumbled a bit before getting her footing and speeding up her pace to catch the white haired, hot headed Hanyou.

"You'll find him. Don't you know his toad friends sent? Or that Rin girls?" She asked trying to open new doors for Inuyasha to look through. Why he was so intent to find Sesshomaru tonight, she didn't know, although no Shikon shards were in the area to go after instead. Miroku, who had concentrated on groping Sango was totally oblivious to their current task, and everything else. Just when he was inches away from his gole, his foot hit a root popping up from the ground and he tripped sending his figure rushing to the ground. Shippou jumped from his spot on Miroku's shoulder once the monk started to fall.

"Miroku. Are you ok?" Sango asked as she stopped Kirara, looking down at Miroku who was starting to get up. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around at the loud thud noise and Inuyasha merely laghed and started walking again.

"You know, once you touch her it's going to hurt more then that." Shippou said referring to the several last times Miroku groped Sango and it ended each time with some kind of blow to the monk's head.

Miroku opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Inuyasha saying that he smelt something. The hanyou rushed off without warning leaving the others trying to navigate their way through a mass of dust.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had just come too and was now sitting by the fire inspecting his new found appearance. Jaken, still laying motionless, began to snore. Turns out that once he fainted, the kappa just fell asleep. While the meat was cooking, Rin sat next to Sesshomaru and stared blankly into the fire. They both heard Inuyasha's entrance and Sesshomaru rose ready to take on his brother no matter what state he was in. Inuyasha on the other hand froze once he caught sight of Sesshomaru, as did the rest when they emerged from the wood. Every one accept for Miroku, who was now again on a mission to grope Sango. He was just as oblivious as before. Until he reatched Sango, then he reseaved a large red mark to go with the slapping sound. Sesshomaru and Rin's eyes widened and then Rin started to giggle.

Inuyasha burst out into laghter and fell to his knees pointing at Sesshomaru's new look.

"Inuyasha...Sit boy." She said calmly although inside she too was fighting back tears of laghter. Shippou, along with Rin seriously thought Inuyasha was about to loose more then just his spleen. They both thought he was going to be lacking a head vary soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, thanks for reading! Please reveiw. Remember, I don't mind flamers.


	3. Sometimes helping hurts

New chapter. I hope this one is a little longer then the last two, also rembember that shorter chapters means longer story. By the way, I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or any of the other characters in the show or in the story. Athough a girl can always dream cant she? Anyway, more of poor Inu's face in the ground and big bad human Sess being mean... Enjoy!

feisty1125: I'll work on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha got up and gathered himself before further insulting his elder brother.

"Well now that your human, it looks like I'll be able to make fun of you just like you've done to me all these years." Inuyasha pointed out proudly pointing at Sesshomaru with his free hand. The other was holding his side which now hurt do to all the laghing.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, who had a vary furious look on his face that almost made her want to run away screaming in fear. Sesshomaru lunged at Inuyasha on impulse and slammed a fine right hook to the side of Inuyasha's face. The hanyou was shocked, though he didn't know why. Almost every time he saw his brother one of them ended up with cuts, scratches, and/or bruises. The sound of Inuyasha's yelp of pain woke up Jaken and sent him battle ready.

"Nice one Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled, even though she knew it was probley the wrong thing to do.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, & Kirara stood in amazement and once Jaken relized what was going on he too just watched. Amazingly, he refrained from fainting.

"But it seems little brother, that I am still far superior to you." Sesshomaru said in his normal 'better-than-you' tone and stood there confidently.

Inuyasha made for his Tetsusiaga but another one of Kagome's famed "Sit"'s came ringing through his white, fuzzy, doglike ears.

"How heartless." Inuyasha said from the ground, but it was so low that none could hear what he said.

Kagome knelt down so only Inuyasha could hear her.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should forget your difrences and find out what happened to him."

"Why should I? It's his problem."

"Well yah, but he's still your brother aside from all the cruel things he's done to you."

"Feh."

"And, if it has something to do with your father then it could be effect you as well."

"Fine. But I wont be happy. And it definitely isn't to help him!"

Inuyasha pushed himself up so he was eye level with his brother.

Sesshomaru, even though he was human, kept that smug look on his face.

"Can we sit down?" Inuyasha forced the words out of his mouth which was difficult, considering they stuck like outdated penutbutter. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow and opened his mouth,

"What do you want? I'm trying to figure out whats wrong with me."

"Well I can give you a whole list of things thats wrong with you. Because let me just inform you that You Sesshomaru have alot of imperfections."

"Why you littl---" Sesshomaru started but was cut off by Kagome who made a gutsy move and stepped between the two before either brother got a new or lost a facial feature.

"Can't you two just get along for 2 seconds?" She yelled at them.

"Incase you didn't catch that Sesshomaru, that there was sarcasm meaning your an baka!"

Sesshomaru made for another punch but Kagome got in the way again. And even if he didn't care if he hit her, he didn't want Rin to see that.

"Now both of you act like brothers and sit down next to the fire and discuss!" Kagome ordered. Shippou was on Miroku's shoulder again and saying something that sounded like, "Kagome's scary." Miroku nodded in agreement as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked over to the fire glaring at each other.

"Wow." Rin and Jaken both said at the same time amazed that Sesshomaru was actually doing what Kagome told him too. Though he didn't have much choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it. Please reveiw!


End file.
